The invention relates to an arrangement for controlling a transmitting/receiving device of base stations and/or mobile units in particular of a cordless telephone system.
Cordless telephone systems, for example systems based on the TDMA principle (Time Division Multiple Access) (for example DECT cordless system, CT2 cordless system etc.) and systems based on the CDMA principle (Code Divisoin Multiple Access), may be designed in such a way that voice to be transmitted is compressed on the transmission side, is transmitted by the transmitting device of the transmitting unit (base station, mobile unit) within a radio link, is received by the receiving device of the receiving unit (mobile unit, base station) and is expandeed (burst technique).
Great Britain reference GB-A-2 249 922 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,944) discloses, for example, a mobile TDMA radio telecommunication system which has the characteristics mentioned above.